1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to an illumination device having an enhanced illuminating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp comprises a base, and a plurality of U-shaped light tubes attached on the base and arranged in an annular manner. However, the light from the central part of the light tubes of the conventional lamp cannot be projected outward efficiently, thereby decreasing the illumination effect of the conventional lamp. In addition, the lighting area and brightness of the conventional lamp are also limited.